A Friend For Bridge
by hellbutterfly91
Summary: After Jack left SPD the B-Squad quickly became divided and newly appointed Blue Ranger Bridge Carson finds himself feeling very alone. At least until Quinn Willows shows up as Dr. Manx's new assistant. An attraction forms but will an old and over protective friend and the return of an old foe bring the relationship to an end before it starts? Parings: Bridge/OFC, Sky/Syd
1. Alone

Bridge Carson walked down the hall of SPD alone. Usually he liked being alone, he could think his own thoughts and not be looked at like he crazy. However lately it had been bothering him.

Maybe it had something to do with Jack leaving. The Red Ranger had been a good friend to them all and had kept things together. But now he was gone and the B-Squad never seemed to hang out together like they had before.

Sky and Syd had recently began dating, the sexual tension that had been between them since they had entered training finally culminating in a passionate fury of love making that had left half of the SPD Officer's quarters awake. Now they were attached at the hip, never leaving each other's side. And when they were apart they talked about the other in such a way and to the point that it was sickening.

You couldn't pay Bridge enough to be around them. It was bad enough that he had to feel and see just how love struck the both of them were…he didn't need to HEAR it too.

Z was the one that he had seen the least out of the rest of team. She and Jack were thick as thieves, a thought that made Bridge laugh to himself as thought about the fact that they had in fact once been thieves before joining SPD. Now with Jack gone she spent all of her time either working down in Surveillance, trying to get closer to the new guy working there that she thought was cute or spending her time out in New Tech City helping Jack and Ally with all of their donations and such.

That left the Psychometric Blue Ranger alone. Yeah he could hang out with Boom or Kat but somehow it wasn't the same as hanging out with his teammates. With a sigh he turned the corner and walked into the Commons Room.

He fixed himself a piece of toast, but not even it's buttery-ness could improve his mood. Sitting the reminder of his toast back onto the plate he considered going to his room to read or take a nap when the doors of the Common Room slid open.

Kat walked in smiling and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

Bridge sighed, "Everywhere but here."

"Oh. I wanted to introduce my new lab assistant to them. She's going to be helping develop some new Ranger technology and is going to have to work closely with all of you to do it. I was hoping that you could all get to know each other. I guess I could introduce her to you though. Quinn?" Kat called.

Bridge wasn't expecting much. The last few Lab Assistants had all been cut from the same cloth. All had been your typical nerdy girl and most ended up quitting within a couple of weeks because they were so overwhelmed by all the Ranger stuff. So when he looked up he wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

This girl was nerdy but she wasn't overwhelmingly so like the others had been. She had black and red glasses that covered big jade colored eyes and long dark brown hair that fell in curls down her back. She wore the typical Lab outfit, a white shirt and white pants but instead of the sensible black shoes that were standard she wore bright purple high top sneakers.

"Quinn this is our Blue B-Squad Power Ranger, Bridge Carson." Kat said.

Bridge however didn't move. His eyes were still locked on the girl standing in front of him. Quinn looked at Kat curiously and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Bridge! Say hello!" Kat snapped.

"Oh! Sorry! Hi I'm Cridge Barson…I mean Bridge Carson…I-It's nice to meet you." Bridge said holding out a gloved hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Quinn Willows. I look forward to working with you and the other Rangers." she replied shaking the Blue Ranger's hand.

"I look forward to working with you too. With the other Rangers I mean. But that's not to say that I wouldn't mind working with you alone! I-"

"That's enough Bridge." Kat said with a small smile and Bridge promptly closed his mouth.

"Come on Quinn and I'll introduce you to Boom. We'll come back later and see if the other Rangers are back." Kat said and headed for the door. Quinn gave Bridge a small smile and wave before following in Kat's wake.

Once the doors slid closed Bridge collapsed back on the couch his eyes still fixed on the door she had just exited. The smile she had given him as she had turned was still stuck in his mind. He couldn't shake it.

The doors slid open again but Bridge didn't notice. His mind was still on Kat's newest assistant.

"Bridge? Buddy? Are you okay?" Sky asked waving his hand in front of his teammate's face.

"What?" Bridge asked looking up and noticing for the first time that Sky, Syd and Z had walked into the room.

"You were staring off into space." Z said sitting down.

"And you haven't even finished your toast. Are you feeling okay? You're acting strange." Sky replied.

"That's nothing new though is it?" Syd asked.

Sky gave his girlfriend a look before turning back to Bridge.

"Bridge what's going on?" Sky asked sitting down next to his friend.

Bridge opened his mouth to reply when the alarm went off. All four Rangers moved into action in without a second thought. Grumm was long gone now, contained in a Containment Card and filed away in the a high security filing cabinet. However that didn't mean that there weren't still rogue aliens here and there.

"Kat what's going on?" Sky asked as they walked in to Central Command.

"There's a read-" but she was interrupted.

"Sky?!"

All four Rangers turned and saw Quinn walking through the door of Central Command.

"Quinny?" Sky laughed and a moment later he had crossed the room in two strides and had picked up the lab assistant, spinning her around with a laugh.

Syd, Z and Bridge all looked at each other. Despite the fact that he had loosed up significantly since they had gotten their Ranger powers over a year before, it was still odd to see him act like this. Especially when there was an alien on the loose somewhere.

"Sky? Do you mind?" Cruger asked.

"Sorry sir. I just haven't seen Quinny in couple of years." Sky apologized to the Commander.

"Quinny?" Syd asked looking questioningly at her boyfriend, her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline.

"Her Dad was on the same SPD squad as mine and they were best friends. She's like the little sister that I never had." Sky grinned.

"Oh! Nice to meet you." Syd replied smiling before stepping forward to shake her hand.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you told me you didn't want to go into SPD." Sky asked.

"I didn't and I still don't. At least not the combat portion. I'm working here as Dr. Manx's newest assistant." she smiled.

"That's great!" Sky smiled.

"Yes and now that you're all here I can finally introduce the rest of you. Quinn this is Sydney Drew and Z Delgado, the B-Squad Pink and Yellow Rangers. And you already know Sky and Bridge." Kat said.

"How do you know Bridge?" Sky asked.

"Dr. Manx introduced the two of us earlier. She came looking for the rest of you and only found Bridge so she introduced us." Quinn replied.

Sky looked at Bridge for a moment before turning back to Quinn, "Well it's great that you're here. I'm sure that you'll be a big help to Kat."

"Now that the introductions are complete we really should concentrate on this threat." Kat said and all four members of the B-Squad turned to look at Kat.

"The readings we're getting are in Sector C." Kat said pointing to a small red blip on the screen.

"That's near the old warehouses by the harbor." Z said.

"Then let's move out." Sky said.

"Nice to meet you Quinn." Syd smiled as she headed out, Z following with a smile and a wave.

"Same here!" Quinn called.

"So lunch after this? Give us a chance to catch up?" Sky asked as he walked towards the doors.

"Of course! Now go and save the world." Quinn grinned.

"Lets go Bridge." Sky said and Bridge nodded and followed his Red Ranger towards the doors.

"Hey Bridge!" Quinn called as he headed for the door.

Bridge turned towards the lab assistant and his heart and stomach did a flip flop. She was smiling again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Good luck." she said and a smile spread over his face.

"T-Thanks." he stuttered before he turned and left.

"C'mon Bridge! Hurry up!" Z called from down the hall as he walked out of the doors.

"Coming!" he replied and hurried to join his friends.

"What's with the look?" Syd asked as the blue Ranger joined the group.

"What look?" Bridge asked.

"You're smiling like a maniac." Z said.

"Do I have to a reason to smile?" Bridge asked.

Syd looked at him for a moment before shrugging, chalking it up to just being Bridge. Z wasn't so much convinced but kept her mouth shut, choosing to return to her conversation with Syd. She could dig deeper when they weren't busy.

Sky was the only one who hadn't heard their conversation as he had taken the lead in the team's walk to the garage, his mind on what they were about to do. With the girls in their conversation and Sky inside his head, Bridge was able to hang back a little and try to shake that smile that seemed to stick with him out of his thoughts. Even if he didn't really want to.

* * *

_**YAY! The first chapter of a new story!**_

_**I had to write a story about Bridge! He's one of my favorite Power Rangers ever :D**_

_**Comments are very much welcome!**_


	2. Tests & Slip Ups

"Was it just me or was that alien everywhere?" Bridge asked as rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder as he and the other Rangers walked into SPD Headquarters.

"That's because he was…he cloned himself four times." Sky replied.

"Oh. Well that explains it." Bridge said with a smirk.

"Well I'm going to grab a shower. I'm all sticky." Syd frowned and with a wave headed for the bathroom her and Z shared.

"And Sky you and I have duties in 10." Z said checking her watch.

"Right. Later Bridge." Sky said and they hurried off, leaving Bridge alone yet again.

With a sigh Bridge decided he would go see what Boom was up to. If he wasn't busy with something for Kat maybe they could play video games or something.

Bridge was almost to Kat's lab when Quinn came walking towards him, the smile that Bridge was coming to love quickly stretched across her face.

"Hey! Just the man I was looking for!" Quinn she said.

"Hey Quinn. What's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with some Ranger stuff. Boom is down with the flu and Kat is writing up the report for the fight today along with filing and arranging the transmissions and can't help. She said you could though since you're so good with stuff like that. Would you mind?" she asked.

"Sure…I'd be happy to help." Bridge replied.

"Great! C'mon!" Quinn said and grabbed his hand and began to pull him along.

Walking into the lab Bridge saw that a new table had been set up in one corner and was covered with all sorts of wires and other mechanical odds and ends. In the center was a silver and black cannon type weapon.

"So what is this?" Bridge asked as they walked up.

"This is the Delta Arm Cannon. You put your arm in this end and there's a trigger in the end that you can shoot it. Having it attached to your arm provides enough stability that one person can shoot it unlike the Canine Cannon. If you were alone and the others were miles away you could use it." Quinn explained.

"Uh-huh…" Bridge said taking in the large weapon.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"It's nothing." he replied shaking his head.

"No…what is it? Any feedback you could give me would be very helpful." she said.

"Well…it's a little big isn't it? I mean to carry around?" Bridge asked.

"Ah! But I have thought about that Mr. Carson." Quinn grinned and picked up the cannon.

"First off it's made of a lightweight titanium just like your SWAT guns are so it's far from heavy. And when you press this button…" she said and a moment later the entire thing collapsed like a telescope to about 6 inches long.

"It folds down and you can clip it right next to your holster." Quinn smiled and handed the cannon to Bridge to inspect.

"How did you get it so small? How powerful is the blast?" he asked.

"I used a series of small fuel cells that work in conjunction with each other for size. On full power it's powered through up to 4 feet of solid concrete. It also has a stun setting if you don't wish to completely destroy whatever you're blasting and I'm working on a containment button as well." Quinn replied.

"This is amazing Quinn." Bridge replied.

"Thank you. It's sort of a pet project." she blushed.

"So what did you need my help for? It sounds as if you've got everything worked out." He said.

"I need to fit it to one of the Rangers to test the aim and how well the self fit adjustment works. We've tried the fuel cells by themselves to test the blast but they weren't accurate. I would try it myself but my aim is just…awful. Plus I'm clumsy and we don't need this broken. " she replied.

"Okay then. Suit me up." Bridge smiled.

"Great! Can you take off your jacket?" she asked.

Bridge nodded and unzipped his jacket, tossing it onto an empty chair. Once his arms were free Quinn reached over and pulled a sleeve of fabric made of the same material as their Ranger costumes and she sat about pulling it into Bridge's arm.

She carefully pushed his sleeve up and began to pull the fabric over his arm. She was close enough that Bridge could smell her scent. She smelled like lavender and sunflowers which was pleasing. Bridge almost missed it when she moved to the side to get the cannon.

Opening the cannon back up Quinn carefully slid it up his arm and hit a small button the side. Instantly the inside of the cannon began to swell, conforming to Bridge's arm from where the cannon started a the elbow to his wrist.

"How does that feel?" Quinn asked biting her lip.

"Fine. I don't think it's going to fall off." Bridge replied.

"Awesome sauce. Okay c'mon lets go test it out." she smiled and lead him to the back of the lab where there was a small shooting range.

"Alright aim at the target and pull the trigger on the inside." Quinn instructed.

Bridge nodded and aimed the cannon. Wrapping his hand around the trigger he pulled and there was a boom and the cannon shot off.

A moment later a large blackened hole smoked in the middle of the target.

"Perfect!" Quinn smiled.

"It feels good too. There wasn't a lot of recoil." Bridge said.

"And noted. Thank you so much!" Quinn smiled as she made a note on her computer pad.

"You're welcome. Do you need help with anything else?" he asked.

"I was actually wondering if you would help me work on this. There are a few tweeks I need to make and it would help if I had an extra set of hands." Quinn said.

"No problem. I'd love to." Bridge replied.

For the next hour and a half Bridge sat at one end of the table while Quinn sat at the other. They talked about anything and everything. Quinn was the first person who didn't look at Bridge like he was an alien when he said something random or started rattling of random facts. And when they weren't talking Bridge caught himself sneaking peeks at her.

Her brown curls were piled on the back of her head and secured with a hot pink hair tie, a few curls falling around the sides of her face. At the end of her nose her glasses were perched and her brown was knit as she worked with the corners of her mouth turned down.

Finally though they both declared that the project was done.

"Thanks for the help Bridge. I appreciate it." Quinn said as Bridge pulled on his jacket.

"You're welcome. I was happy to help." he replied.

"I can't wait to so Dr. Manx the cannon. I hope-AH!" Quinn screamed as suddenly she tripped over a cord on the floor that she was attempting to step over.

Bridge grabbed for her and managed to catch her but in doing so he lost his own balance, the both of them tumbling to the floor. They landed on the floor hard, Quinn pinned under Bridge.

"Are you okay?" Bridge asked looking down at Quinn.

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine." she replied.

Bridge nodded and attempted to get up, only to feel his feet slip from under him again. Looking down he realize that they had spilled some sort of grease when they fell.

"Let's try that again." he replied and carefully moved his body from Quinn's and grasped onto the table. Carefully Bridge tried to put his feet under him but once again with Quinn following.

"Okay on three." Bridge said.

"Got it." Quinn nodded.

"One…two…three…" Bridge said and both of them stood up slowly only to fall back down, this time with Quinn above him.

A moment later the doors slid open and both turned to see Sky walk in.

"What the hell is this?!" Sky asked glaring at Quinn and Bridge.

Bridge looked down and saw just what the situation looked like. Quinn was straddling his waist, his jacket unzipped and both looking messy from working so hard on the cannon.

"Sky! It's not what it looks like!' Quinn said holding up her hands.

"Then what the hell is it?" Sky asked glaring at them.

"There's grease all over the floor! We slipped trying to get up! I swear!" Bridge replied.

"Will you just get over here and help us up Schuler?" Quinn snapped.

Rolling his eyes Sky walked over gingerly and pulled both the Blue Ranger and the lab assistant. Once they were up Quinn grabbed a mop and paper towels and began the task of cleaning up the floor. Bridge offered to help but Quinn shook her head.

"Please I clean up messes all the time. I'm clumsy remember?" she smiled at him.

Bridge nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Totally. Go change." she replied waving her hand at him.

"Alright. I'll see you later Quinn." Bridge replied and he and Sky left the lab.

The Red and Blue Rangers had just gotten out the door when Bridge was thrown up against the wall.

"What are you trying to pull with Quinn, Bridge?" Sky asked.

"Pull? I'm not trying to pull anything!" Bridge said glaring at him.

"Then what were you two doing alone?" Sky replied.

"We were working on some Ranger tech! She wanted me to try it out and help out a little bit since Boom is sick and Kat is busy!" Bridge said and shoved at his friend.

"Is that all?" Sky asked.

"YES!" Bridge replied.

He was about to lose his temper. Usually he kept everything even since when he was mad his concentration when to hell and he had problems trying to control hearing others thoughts and reading their auras. However at that moment he couldn't have cared less.

"You better listen to me Bridge. I saw that smile you gave Quinn. That wasn't a nothing smile. You need to just stay away from her. I'm not going to take the chance of her getting hurt. She's like a little sister to me and I swear that I will NOT let anyone mess with her. So stay away." Sky said and with that turned and marched away.

Bridge stared after him for a few moments before turning on his own heel and storming away towards his room.

Sky had no right to tell him he couldn't hang out with Quinn. She was smart and funny and he really liked her.

With a shake of his head Bridge pulled off the greasy uniform and changed into a fresh one before flopping back on his bed.

What was Sky's problem anyhow? It wasn't like he was trying to jump Quinn's bones or even date her! He was just happy he'd found a friend. Someone to talk to. They were just friends!

Just friends and nothing more.

* * *

**_Sorry this is kind of late! I kinda got wrapped up in my other story ._**

**_I would've had it up earlier but i've been scanning the internet to try to find a place that i can watch Super Sentai but I couldn't find anything D: I'm kinda sad because I'm DYING to watch it! _**

**_Ug. _**

**_Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!_**


	3. A Day Off

Bridge pulled his tray of food from the dispenser on the wall and sat down at a table alone to eat. He had eggs, hash browns, orange juice and of course buttery toast. However he really didn't taste any of it because his mind was a mile away.

It had been 10 hours and 32 minutes since Sky had told Bridge to stay away from Quinn and Bridge was still steaming. When Sky had returned to their room the previous night Bridge had pretended to be asleep so that he wouldn't have to talk to the Red Ranger and thankfully it had worked. This morning Sky had already headed for the gym when Bridge had awoken.

Taking his fork Bridge stabbed a hash brown with more force than possibly needed before stuffing it in his mouth. It was unusual for him to be this mad but he was. He was almost ready to break something which was very dangerous. If he lost his temper then his powers would probably spike out control and who knew what would happen then.

There was a click and he looked up to see Z and Syd sitting in front of him with their trays full of food as well.

"Bridge? Is something wrong?" Z asked looking concerned.

"No…I'm fine." Bridge replied with a sigh.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think that fork knows it." Syd replied and Bridge looked over at his hand and saw the fork was nearly bent in half.

"Damn it." he cursed and put the fork down beside his tray, running his hands through his hair.

"What's going on with you Bridge? I don't think I've ever seen you this angry." Z said.

"It's nothing." Bridge replied shaking his head but a second later there was a rattling from the table and Bridge looked down to see his try shaking of it own accord on the table.

Both Syd and Z looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither had seen the mostly jovial and rarely serious former Green now Blue Ranger, angry. And both were certain that they wanted to.

"Bridge…maybe you should go and ask Kruger for the day off. I'm sure that he'd let you. You never take random days off." Syd said looking at him.

"I can't just up and leave Syd." Bridge replied.

"Bridge you need to get out here for awhile and cool down. Why don't you go see Jack or go to the park? Anything to get your mind off of whatever it is that's making you mad. If not you're going to lose control of your powers and you know it's not good." Z said.

"We'll even cover your duties for you. The only thing you've got to do is show up if an alien pops up." Syd said.

Bridge looked at his friends for a moment before nodding, "I'll go talk to Kruger."

"Good boy." Syd smiled.

"Thanks guys." he replied and headed out to find Commander Kruger.

An hour later Bridge was dressed in his civilian clothes, walking the streets of New Tech City. It had just taken Bridge mentioning that he needed to get a grasp back on his powers to convince Kruger to let him have a day off. He had even taken Z's advice and was no on his way to visit Jack and Ally.

It had been a long time since Bridge had taken a day off to just relax. He was actually starting to feel grateful that Sky had been such a jerk. He never would've had a chance to be outside on such a beautiful day.

"Hey! Bridge! What's up man?!" Jack grinned as Bridge walked into the warehouse where everything that Samuels Clothing donated. It was much fuller than it had been the last time Bridge had been there.

"Nothing much! It's great to see you again." Bridge grinned as he and Jack briefly embraced.

"C'mon, Ally's loading up the truck right now." Jack smiled and they headed for the loading dock.

"Bridge! It's so nice to see you again!" Ally chirped as Bridge and Jack walked up to the truck.

"Same here." Bridge smiled.

"So what do you need from us babe?" Jack asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Can you two get those racks back there? Piggy was supposed to be here like an hour ago but lord knows when he's going to show up." Ally said rolling her eyes.

Bridge and Jack loaded the racks of clothes into the truck before the three of them climbed into the front.

"So Bridge what have you and the others been up to with SPD?" Ally asked from where she sat between him and Jack.

"Nothing much just keeping everything in line as always." Bridge replied.

"Z tells me there's a new girl hanging around headquarters and that you seem a little sprung." Jack smirked.

"Who Quinn?" Bridge replied.

"Yeah she said that you were acting all goofy the other day around her." Jack said.

"Ooh! So what's she like?" Ally asked turning to look at Bridge.

"First off I don't think I was acting goofy around her and she's really nice. She's smart and knows her computer stuff. We actually get along really well." Bridge replied.

"Aww! Bridge has a crush!" Jack teased.

"What?! No! We're just friends! Or…were." Bridge sighed.

"What do you mean were?' Jack asked.

"Well the thing about Quinn is that her Dad and Sky's Dad were partners and Sky's like really overprotective of her. He actually told me the other day that I'm not allowed to hang out with her." Bridge replied.

"Why on earth would he do that? You're the last person who would ever hurt someone." Ally said.

Bridge shrugged, "He found her on top of me after we slipped and fell on some oil. He jumped to conclusions and blew up at me."

"Well we ALL know how uptight Sky is. You could put coal up his ass and make diamonds." Jack smiled.

"Actually you don't get coal from diamonds. However both coal and diamonds are made from carbon. Diamonds have a purer version of carbon that makes it clear and shiny. Coal is 70% carbon and then is full of impurities such as sulfur, hydrocarbons and-" but before Bridge could finish Ally clapped a hand over his mouth.

"We get it Bridge." she laughed having learned in the short time she had known Bridge that you had to shut him up quick or he'd go on forever.

Jack turned into an alley where several homeless people, creatures and aliens alike were roaming around. Jack, Ally and Bridge climbed out of the truck and began passing out clothes and other things that were stored in the truck.

"And that is the last of it." Ally smiled as Jack closed the back of the truck. Everything had been handed out and not a single person left without something in their hand.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. How does lunch sound?" Jack asked as they climbed back in the front of the truck.

"Sounds great. How about that new pizza place in the Plaza?" Ally suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Bridge replied.

They parked the truck back at the warehouse before walking the three blocks to the Plaza. Jack and Ally got their food and headed to find a table leaving Bridge next in line to get his.

Bridge ordered a large slice of pepperoni pizza and a soda before heading to where he could see Jack and Ally. However he didn't get far before he heard a voice.

"Bridge?"

Turning he saw Quinn running towards him with a smile on her face. Her hair was half up and half down and she wore a pair of tight jeans and a green and black plaid ¾ sleeve button down shirt with black sneakers.

"Hey! What are you doing in the City? I would've thought that you had duties with the others today." she said stopping in front of him.

"Hey Quinn. Yeah I actually did but Kruger gave me a day off and I decided to come visit my friends Jack and Ally." he replied.

"Kat gave me the day off too. She told me to take a day and get acquainted with the city. So I decided to do some shopping." she said holding up her bags.

"Wow looks like you got a lot." Bridge replied.

"I did. I found a lot of awesome shops. Oh! Before I forget! If you're feeling up to it later would you mind helping me out with a few things in the lab? Boom is still sick and I thought since we worked so well the other day that you might be up for it again." Quinn asked.

Bridge sighed, "Look…Quinn I don't think we should work so close anymore."

Quinn's face fell, "Why not? Did I do something wrong last time?"

"No! No! It's just…I mean…I…" Bridge sighed trying to figure out how to tell her that Sky was the reason. However a moment later she seemed to catch on.

"Does this happen to have ANYTHING to do with Sky?" she said looking at him, her face stony.

"Yeah. He told me to stay away from you." Bridge replied with a nod.

"Oh my god! I am going to murder him!" She seethed her eyes flashing dangerously behind her glasses.

"Quinn…calm down. It's okay." Bridge said feeling her overwhelming anger, his own hands beginning to tremble with it.

Quinn spun around to look at him and her face softened, "Sorry. I forgot you read emotions. I just….ug! He's always doing bullshit stuff like this! I'm not a child anymore and he can't protect me."

"So he does this a lot I take it?" Bridge replied.

"Tons of times. He thinks I'm still a kid. Did you know that is one of the reasons I didn't join SPD as an officer? I knew that he would screw everything up! I mean c'mon we all know that he's going to end up in a senior position. He'd put me on desk duty just to freaking keep me safe! The only way I could do SPD and have it where he wouldn't bug the hell out of me was to go into the science aspect. I mean I love the science part like REALLY a lot but that doesn't mean I don't want to see action! The first real friend I make and he has to go scare them away! I….I'm babbling. Sorry." Quinn said shaking her head.

Bridge couldn't help but smile, "It's okay. It's nice to hear someone else do it for once."

"I'm just so angry." she sighed.

"I know. But look why don't we go and sit with my friends? I'm sure they'd love to meet you. We can deal with Sky when we get back to SPD." Bridge said.

"Sure. I'd love to meet them. Just let met get something to eat and I'll join you." she said, her familiar sweet smile stretching across her face.

"Okay." Bridge replied and headed to sit down while Quinn headed to the counter.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked as Bridge sat down.

"Oh I ran into Quinn. She's getting food and I invited her to sit with us. That's cool right?" he asked.

"Of course! We'd love to meet her." Ally nodded.

"Exactly. I've got to meet the girl that's got you smiling like that." Jack smirked.

"I'm not smiling like anything." Bridge protested.

"Whatever you say man." Jack laughed.

A few moments later Quinn walked over with her own slice of pizza.

"Jack, Ally this is Quinn. Quinn this is Jack Landors and Ally Samuels." Bridge said.

"Oh! You're Jack? Sky's told me a lot about you." Quinn smiled as she took seat next to Bridge.

"I swear anything negative is not true." Jack laughed.

"I see you know Schuler well then." Quinn smiled ruefully.

"That I do. Honestly he's not a bad guy at all he's just a little…uptight. He needs to relax a little." Jack said.

"And learn to shut his mouth. But enough about him. I heard that you guys run a non-profit that helps out homeless people? That's got to be really rewarding." Quinn said biting into her pizza.

"It is. We really love doing it." Ally nodded.

"Speaking of which we'd better get back. We have a shipment of canned goods coming in in like twenty minutes. Sorry we have to cut this meeting so short." Jack said looking apologetically at Quinn.

"No! It's fine! I totally understand. It was great to get to meet you." Quinn smiled standing up.

"Same here. Bridge you coming or staying here?" Jack asked.

"Um….would it be okay if I hung out here with Quinn? Or do you guys need the help?" Bridge asked.

"Nah it's cool. I'll see you later man." Jack said and before he left he pretended to embrace Bridge in a bro hug but instead leaned into the Blue Ranger's ear.

"You'd better tell Sky to go screw himself and get to her before someone else does man." Jack whispered and patted his friend on the shoulder before leaving, Ally giving a wave and a goodbye.

"So are you planning on more shopping or…?" he asked looking at Quinn.

"Well I was thinking more shopping but if you want to go back to SPD or go somewhere else that's fine." she said.

"No I don't mind shopping." Bridge replied.

"Alright then." she smiled and took another bite of her pizza.

Once the pizza had been polished off Bridge and Quinn headed out towards the shops. However they didn't get very far.

Screams filled the air and a moment later people were running in the opposite direction. Bridge looked at Quinn.

"I've got to go. You know…Ranger stuff. I will be back as soon as I can." he said and before she could reply he took off.

"KAT! I need the others at the Plaza! There's some sort of disturbance! I'm on my way there now!" Bridge said as he pulled out his morpher.

_"I'm seeing the readings now but I can't send anyone to help you! Sky, Syd and Z are all at the SPD Landing Base. There's been an even larger disturbance there. Is there anyway that you can handle it?"_ Kat asked.

"Bridge!"

Bridge looked over his shoulder to see Jack running straight toward him and Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" Bridge asked.

"Thought you could use the help. You know just until the others get here." Jack replied.

"They might now get here. There's a signal across town." Bridge replied.

"Then I'll help until these guys are gone." Jack grinned.

Bridge smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine Kat! I've got help until the others can get here!" he replied.

_"Okay! I'll send them as soon as I can!" _Kat replied and Bridge hung up.

A moment later both Bridge and Jack were standing in front of things they never thought they'd see again.

"Krybots?! What were they doing here?!" Bridge asked as they looked at the mass in front of them.

"No clue but let's kick their metal butts three ways to Sunday!" Jack replied and both the Blue Ranger and former Red Ranger jumped into action.

There were a couple dozen of them so Bridge took the left and Jack took the right. Halfway through Bridge made a decision to morph.

He reached for his belt and grabbed his morpher. Making sure it was secure in his hand he brought it across his chest, back and then thrust it out, hitting the button to start the morphing sequence. A moment later he stood fully suited in his Ranger gear.

He kicked and punched with every ounce of strength that he had. However despite his increased strength and agility and the experience of the former Ranger at his side it wasn't enough. The Krybots seemed to have come back stronger than before.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out Bridge! I don't have my Ranger powers like you do!" Jack called as he punched and kicked at every Krybot he could. They kept coming at him though and it was obvious that he couldn't hold out much longer.

Bridge opened his mouth to reply when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Spinning around he was just in time to see a blur of green and brown do a back flip off of a bench and land kick to a Krybot right in the chest before diving into a mass of the robotic minions.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know!" Bridge replied.

Suddenly there was a BOOM and Krybots went flying. Standing in the epicenter of the explosion was Quinn smiling at the cannon attached to her arm.

"Wow…that went better than I thought." she grinned and began to fight off the last few Krybots that were standing around her with the ease of an experienced fighter.

Soon the Krybots were done with and both Bridge and Jack ran over to Quinn.

"What was all of that?!" Bridge asked looking at Quinn as he powered down.

"What? The fighting or the cannon?" she asked.

"Both!" Jack replied.

"I told you earlier that I wanted to go into SPD but only stayed out of the physical part because I knew Sky would be a jerk about it. I never told you that I didn't do it because I didn't know how to fight. I'm actually really good at it. As for the cannon I had plans with Z to go to the range and test it out. I just brought it out with me so I could go straight there instead of having to go all the way to the lab." Quinn said.

"And this was that big thing you had on your arm?" Jack asked looking at the compacted form of the cannon.

"Yeah and thanks to Bridge's help it's perfect." she grinned.

"See? I told you. Ignore Sky. If you two can build stuff like this than you're going to do too much good not to." Jack said looking at Bridge.

"Aww…it's like an after school special. I think I may cry. Or puke!"

All three spun around and saw a small girl with long black hair and a black and purple dress. In her arm was clutched probably the ugliest doll anyone had ever seen.

"Mora?" Bridge asked looking at the little girl.

"And Cindy Sunshine! How dare you forget her!" the little girl said clutching her doll and poking her lip out petulantly.

"What are you doing here? We trapped you and locked you away!" Jack replied.

"Oh but I'm back Red Ranger and so is Emperor Grumm! I just came to drop off the message! I'll play with you all later!" she grinned and a moment later both her and the remnants of the Krybots disappeared.

Bridge, Quinn and Jack looked at each other and all had the same look in their eyes. They all knew that whatever would happen next wouldn't be good.


	4. New Developments

The Rangers, Quinn, Kat, Boom and Jack stood in a row in the Command Room as Kruger walked back and forth in front of them. The silence was heavy as was the tension.

"Today at 11:30 AM a group of Krybots and an unnamed alien broke onto the SPD Landing Base and released Mora and Grumm from their Containment Cards. The high security prison from which they were originally stored in had suffered a power failure thanks to a passing meteor shower and it was feared they would escape so they were transported back here to Earth along with Broodwing."

"We visually saw Mora and Grumm released but Broodwing is still MIA. We have reason to believe that despite the discord between Grumm and his former General it is Grumm that holds the Containment Card. We have to be on high alert from here until we get them both captured again and Broodwing back in our custody." Kruger said filling everyone in on what had gone on.

"I'm sorry Commander. We should've gotten there sooner." Sky said looking down at the ground.

"It wasn't your fault Cadet Tate. We were simply blindsided. Yourself and Cadets Drew and Delgado preformed remarkably today in the situation as did Cadet Carson and Jack. I will expect the four of you to work just as hard in the coming weeks." Kruger replied.

"But-" Sky started but he was cut off.

"No buts. Now is the time for action. Dr. Manx, Ms. Willows, Boom…I'll need all three of you in the lab. We'll need every weapons advantage we can get." Kruger said.

"Right. Let's go." Kat said and the three of them hurried out of the room.

"Commander?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"What is it Jack?" Kruger asked.

"I want back in." he said.

"In?" Kruger replied.

"Yeah. I want to come back and be a part of the team. Temporarily at least. Just until Grumm is gone. I said that stopping Grumm would be my last mission and it looks like the mission isn't at it's end quite yet." Jack replied.

Kruger was quiet for a moment before nodding, "Very well. Welcome back to the team Cadet Landers."

Sky sighed and walked over to Jack, "I guess you'll be wanting this back." he said holding out the Red Delta Morpher.

Jack shook his head, "As much as I'd love to take you up on your offer since…well I look great in red…this is your team now. I'd be happy to serve under you."

"So what color is Jack going to be then?" Syd asked looking at Kruger.

"Green is the only color open." Kruger replied.

"Sounds good to me." Jack smiled.

"Very well. Bridge take Jack down to Kat's lab and get him set up with the Green Delta Morpher and see if there is any way that you might be able to help. I've heard good things from Kat about the work you and Quinn did the other night." Kruger said.

"Right. Let's go Jack." Bridge smiled and they headed out of the Command Room.

"So you ready to put back on the suit?" Bridge asked as they headed toward the Research and Development department of SPD.

Jack sighed, "Yeah I guess. I mean I never thought I'd ever come back. Let alone being the Green Ranger." he smirked.

"Well speaking from experience Green is an AMAZING color." Bridge grinned.

The two of them continued on their way to the lab and were just about there when someone yelled.

"Bridge!"

Bridge grimiced and turned to see Sky hurrying towards him and Jack.

"What is it Sky?" Bridge asked.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" he asked looking pointedly at Jack.

"Sky dude…we have stuff to do." Jack said.

"Yeah I know but I just want a moment of Bridge's time." Sky replied.

Bridge sighed, "If this is about Quinn you can say it in front of Jack. He met her earlier today when we had lunch with her and Ally."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Sky hissed.

"I did! She happened to show up at the Plaza! What did you want me to do? Be rude?!" Bridge asked.

"I don't care. Look I know that Kruger told you to hang out with Quinn and work but it better stop at work. Understand?" Sky said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Bridge replied and turned and continued toward the lab.

"So you finally learned to ignore Sky. Congrads." Jack smirked catching up to Bridge as the reached the doors.

They walked into the lab and found Kat working on a program on her computer while Boom and Quinn worked at their respective tables on different projects. All three looked up as Bridge and Jack walked in.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Kruger sent me to lend a hand and we also need the Green Delta Morpher. Jack's back on the team." Bridge replied.

"Really? Well welcome back! I'll go get the morpher." Kat smiled and walked to the back.

"Welcome back dude!" Boom smiled walking over and hugging Jack.

"Thanks man." Jack grinned.

"Bridge? Can you come help me with this?" Quinn asked from where she was working on something involving a lot of wires.

He noticed that she had taken off the green and black plaid button down shirt she'd worn earlier and had tied it around her waist. She now stood wearing a fitted black tank top with her hair twisted into a knot at the base of her neck, a small string of wire holding it in place.

Bridge walked over and looked at the mechanism on the table, "What is this?" he asked.

"Oh I'm doing just doing some touch up work on the Delta Enforcers. However I need a hand with these wires. Will you hold those back while I reattach these two?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied and carefully took hold of the wires.

"Thanks." Quinn replied and leaned forward to place the wires.

When she did Bridge noticed just how tight and low cut the tank top she wore was. Bending over made the top swell of her breasts visible and he could just see the faintest trace of lace that lined the cups of her bra. Suddenly the room seemed several degrees hotter.

Bridge swallowed the sudden lump his throat and tried to tear his eyes away. However thankfully when he realized just how hard that was to do Kat walked back into the room giving him an excuse.

"I have the morpher." Kat said holding up the small cell phone shaped device.

"And I'm done. Thanks Bridge." Quinn smiled.

"Y-Yeah no problem." Bridge replied and quickly hurried away.

"I think you know how to use this." Kat smiled as she placed the morpher in his hand.

"That I do." Jack grinned.

"Welcome back." Kat smiled.

"Thanks Kat. Anyhow I'd better get back and let Ally know what's going on. I'll be back later." Jack said.

"So do you guys need any help?" Bridge asked.

"I could use some if you don't mind." Boom replied.

"Nope just tell me what to do." Bridge said walking over to Boom's workspace.

He was actually relieved that he was working with Boom. The view down Quinn's shirt was more than distracting and this needed to be done right.

The next several hours ticked by as Bridge worked with Boom, Kat and eventually Quinn on different things. Thankfully Quinn had gotten chilly and replaced her shirt.

The clock had just reached 3 when they all decided that it was time for bed. Boom and Kat's rooms were both near the lab so they headed one way while Quinn and Bridge headed the other.

"I can't believe that Grumm is back." Bridge sighed as he and Quinn walked out of the lab and towards the sleeping quarters.

"Neither can I." she replied.

"I was kinda getting used to having a semi-normal life you know? So much for that." Bridge smirked.

"Who says you can't have a semi-normal life? I mean it's not like Grumm is attacking 24/7 is he?" Quinn asked.

"No but it does make it hard to go on a date when you have to run out on a girl in the middle. I mean yeah they get I have a job but it doesn't mean they accept it." Bridge said.

It wasn't until the words had already left his mouth that he realized that he had actually said them out loud. He didn't talk about this kind of stuff to anyone. He'd never really had anyone to talk to about his love life or lack there of. Honestly he thought most of the team believe that he had no interest in anyone at all.

Quinn nodded chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment as they walked, her face screwed up in thought. Finally they reached her door.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Bridge said and with a wave started down the hall.

"Bridge! Wait!" Quinn said and a moment later he felt her hand grab his.

"What's up?" he asked looking at her.

"Um…okay I don't usually do things like this but how would you like to go on a date with a girl that gets the situation?" she asked.

"You mean someone like you?" he replied.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. Someone like me. Unless you think that's a bad idea! I mean we've only know each other a couple of days but…I don't know! I just…I thought that maybe we could…" she stuttered.

Bridge smiled and squeezed her hand, "How does Friday at 8 sound? I'll pick you up here?"

"How about we meet outside? I know I said to forget about Sky but I'd rather not deal with him at all. Sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds fine to me." Bridge replied.

"Great. See you later." Quinn grinned and before Bridge could pull away she leaned in and pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek.

With a wave she disappeared in her room leaving Bridge standing in the hallway, a stunned look on his face. He stood there for a while before finally deciding to head to bed, happier than he'd been in a long while.


	5. Date Night

Quinn sighed as she walked toward her room in SPD Headquarters. Nothing seemed to be going right today.

First thing this morning she had walked into the lab only to have to duck as a weapon Boom had been working on blew up. The projectiles had been full of a goo that he had invented that would envelope whomever it hit, hardening instantly. Thankfully the projectile had missed her but instead it had hit her workstation instead and covered everything.

It had taken a little over 3 hours for her and Boom to chisel out everything she needed to do her work for that day. By that time she had been so far behind for the day that she needed to rush. The Deltamax Strikers needed a major overhaul after a particularly difficult battle with an electrical monster that Grumm had set loose. He had fried the circuit boards and most of the wiring so all needed to be replaced and by the next day at that.

Fixing the Strikers had taken all day and in her haste her clumsiness had come out tenfold. Now she was covered in oil and paint and some of her hair had even caught on fire. She was a mess.

The worst part was that in less than an hour she was supposed to meet Bridge for their date. There was no way she was going to be able to pull the mess that she was together in time. She knew that Bridge wouldn't care about how she looked but she wanted to look nice for him. She was going to have to cancel.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up to see Syd and Z walking towards her.

"Hi." I replied giving them a weak smile.

"What happened to you? You look awful!" Syd said looking wide eyed at her.

"Syd!" Z said elbowing the blond in the ribs.

"Ow! I'm just stating a fact!" Syd replied.

"It's okay. I know I look like a mess. It was a hard day in the lab." Quinn replied.

"We see." Syd nodded.

Quinn sighed, "Hey can I ask you two for a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?" Z asked.

"First off please swear that you won't mention anything to Sky. It's very important that you don't say anything at all to him. He'll blow a gasket." Quinn replied.

"Our lips are sealed. What's going on?" Z asked looking concerned.

"Bridge and I were supposed to go on a date tonight but I can't go out looking like this and it's going to take forever to get ready. Could you please go out front and tell him I can't make it tonight? Or even to give me a call so I can break it off?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" Syd asked.

"Yeah. By the time I get this mess straightened up it's going to be way too late."  
Quinn sighed.

Z looked over at Syd and smiled, "You think you can handle this?"

Syd turned and looked Quinn up and down for a moment, "I think so but I'm going to need some help and we'd better move. C'mon Quinn." Syd said and grabbed hold of Quinn's hand.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked as the shorter woman pulled her along the hall.

"Syd is going to fix you up. If anyone can get you ready in a half hour it's Syd." Z said.

Once they reached the room shared by the Pink and Yellow Rangers, they shoved Quinn into the shower.

"Get clean and do it quick. Use this and then this." Syd said and handed her bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

Quinn followed Syd's instructions and the moment she stepped out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel left on the sink for her. A few moments later she was seated in a chair as Syd and Z got to work.

After that it was a blur of scissors, brushes, hair gel and makeup. When Syd and Z were satisfied with her look Syd walked over and began to search through her closet.

"Okay go put these on and DON'T LOOK IN THE MIRROR!" Syd said shoving and outfit at Quinn.

Quinn walked into the bathroom and dressed in the dress and sweater before emerging from the bathroom. Z and Syd beamed.

"Just one more touch!" Syd replied and grabbed a pair of flats from the closet and kneeled down to help Quinn into them.

"You look amazing." Z smiled.

"Yep. It looks like I've done it again! You know usually I don't usually buy anything green but last week I saw the dress and I just couldn't help myself. It must have been a sign." Syd smiled.

"And now it's time for you to see just how amazing you look." Z said and took hold of Quinn's shoulders and turned her.

Quinn took in her appearance and smiled, "You're both amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Well we were happy to help." Syd smiled.

"I don't know if you know but Bridge doesn't exactly go on that many dates. You seem to make him happy and that makes us happy. Bridge is like family. If you two are going to try something like this we're more than happy to help out." Z replied.

"And we'll help you out no matter what. As long as you take good care of our Bridgie that is." Syd said looking at Quinn sternly.

"Don't worry. I really like Bridge. I won't do anything to hurt him. I swear. And thank you both again." she smiled.

"You're welcome now c'mon. Bridge is waiting." Syd grinned and grabbed Quinn's hand again.

Bridge stood outside of SPD Headquarters waiting. Looking down at his watch he saw it was just passed 8 and wondered where Quinn was. He was dressed in a pair of dark slacks with a dark blue button up over a black shirt and of course his standard gloves. He ad been ready and sure when he had walked out of the building but now his stomach was beginning to churn with nerves as each second passed 8.

He had just about decided to leave when he saw someone hurrying out of the front doors. It took a second but he realized it was Quinn.

She wore a sleeveless dark green dress with a black button up cardigan over the top and black flats. Her hair was curled in perfect ringlets and pulled back into a ponytail that bounced as she ran towards him. She didn't wear her usual glasses and he could see her eyes sparkle as she hurried over.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an accident in the lab today and Syd and Z were fixing me up." she smiled.

"It's okay. They did an amazing job. You look great. Well you would've looked great no matter what but they did a good job. Not to say they would've done a bad job but-" Quinn reached up and put her hand over Bridge's mouth.

"I got it." she said.

Bridge smiled, "Sorry. C'mon then and let's go. We've got reservations."

"Okay." Quinn smiled and Bridge reached out and laced his gloved hand with hers.

The two of them set off, not noticing that Z and Syd were crouched feet away behind a bush cooing over the pair.

Soon they arrived outside of a restaurant called Maiale Bello.

"Beautiful Pig?" Quinn asked looking up at the sign and back at Bridge.

Bridge shrugged, "No clue. Boom told me the food here was great though."

"Then lets-OH SHIT! DUCK!" Quinn said before grabbing Bridge's arm and pulling him into the alley between the restaurant and the building next to it.

"What's going on?" Bridge asked.

"I saw Sky!" Quinn hissed peering around the corner.

Bridge leaned over her to look as well and sure enough there was Sky walking towards the restaurant they had just been standing in front of, Syd holding his hand.

"Damn…I forgot that he mentioned that he and Syd had a date tonight!" Bridge replied.

"She didn't mention anything while I was getting ready either. What are we going to do?" Quinn asked.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to find somewhere else to eat. Sorry." Bridge replied.

"It's not your fault. C'mon I know a place." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

She led him around the block before stopping in front of a burger place.

"Burgers?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah. They're really good here." she replied.

"Well I was thinking something a little more…fancy but if that's what you want that's what we'll get." Bridge smiled.

They walked in and ordered their meals to-go before heading out towards the park. They walked until they found a small carved stone bench and sat down with their food to eat.

"Those were really good." Bridge said as he cleaned up the paper from their meal.

"I know! Boom suggested the place to me the next time I was out in the city." Quinn smiled.

"Boom has good taste." Bridge nodded.

"So…you can read people's aura's right?" Quinn asked.

"Among other things." Bridge nodded.

"So what does my aura say about me?" Quinn asked.

Bridge smiled and took off his glove, wrapping his hand around hers. He concentrated for a few moments before pulling away.

"It tells me that you're smart and funny. You love to laugh and you care about people. Of course I didn't have to read your aura to know that." Bridge smiled.

Quinn returned the smile and turned back to look at the view. The sun was slowly sinking casting the city into shadows with a bright orange and yellow background.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She smiled.

"I can think of some things that are better than that." Bridge replied.

"What do you-" but Quinn stopped when she turn to look at Bridge and saw that his eyes were already turned to her.

"Oh." she said and felt her face heat up rapidly.

Bridge blushed too and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I usually don't say things like that out loud."

"It's okay. It was sweet." she smiled.

Bridge smiled back and looked at his watch.

"We'd better get back. It's getting late." he replied.

"Alright." Quinn said and stood up.

Bridge stood too and took his hand in hers yet again and started back towards SPD Headquarters. When they reached the front doors both came to a stop.

"I'm really sorry that things didn't turn out like I planned. I wanted us to have a nice time." Bridge sighed.

"I did have a nice time though." Quinn replied.

"Honestly?" Bridge asked.

"I swear. I don't think I've ever had a better date. Not that I've been on many dates. That's not to say that I don't go out on dates because I do. I've had boyfriends before. Well not boyfriends plural. It was one and he always smelled like oregano. Oh my god why am I talking to you about him. You probably don't want to hear about him. You-" but Quinn didn't get to finish her sentence because Bridge sealed his lips over hers.

The kiss was chaste but long and sent shivers to the tips of Quinn's toes. When they pulled away her head and body felt light. Almost like she was going to float away.

"T-That's one way to get me to be quiet I guess." she said when she finally found her voice.

Bridge smiled and looked at her, "Would you like to do this again sometime?"

"To be honest? I know that this is only our first date but I think I'd like to do this several more times." Quinn said looking at him.

"Really?" Bridge asked.

Quinn nodded, "I really like you Bridge."

"I feel the same about you. Does this mean that we're…an…us?" he asked.

"I guess it does." Bridge smiled.

"I think I like that." She smiled back.

Bridge leaned forward and kissed her again, this time with a little more force but no less sweetness. However the moment was broken when Bridge's morpher began to beep.

Bridge pulled away and sighed, "Looks like I have to run."

Quinn shrugged, "I have a boyfriend who is a Power Ranger. It happens. Now…go save the world."

Bridge smiled and kissed her quickly.

"I'll see you later." he said.

"Bye." Quinn replied and watched him disappear inside before heading inside herself and towards her room with a smile on her face.

* * *

_**Hi! I'm am like totally sorry that this took so long! **_

_**Lately i've had like serious writer's block when it comes to my Power Ranger stories and it's been so hard to write them! **_

_**However from here on out I will be doing my best to get at least Semi-Regular updates to all of you amazing readers. **_

_**Thank you for being so patient with me!**_


End file.
